One More Super
by Animal I Have Become
Summary: Whats in hold for this team on there first mission? Are Superman and SuperBoy the only Supers ? Or is there another clone ? This story was inspired by the story Super Love which was written by my friend PrincessBraVegeta


One More Super

Chapter 1

First Mission

The gang was just hanging out at the headquarters like they always did. They were all annoyed that Batman still hadn't given them their first mission yet. But it was mostly Robin and Kid Flash that were anxious to receive there first mission. "I can't take this anymore I'm going to die of boredom in this cave!" cried out Kid Flash, complaining like he always was. "Don't worry Batman knows what he's doing" replied Robin, defending his mentor.

Aqualad also joined in and sided with Robin saying that they should all be grateful to just be involved in something like this. But Kid Flash couldn't help but argue back. "Yeah sure guys, this all sounds great but so far we haven't done anything, at all. How do we know that the Justice League didn't just make all this to just keep us busy and to not react like Speedy did" stated Kid Flash. Then every one got silent.

But they all knew that the Justice League knew what they were doing and so did Batman. As anxious as they all were to get their first mission they knew the time would come. Miss Martian hadn't said a word. Well until obviously the boys asked her what she thought about this. It was kind of funny how obvious there attraction for Miss Martian was. But what else could you expect from a group of teenage boys.

Miss Martian started speaking when out of the corner came SuperBoy. He had become closer to the team, unlike before. The first week was awkward for SuperBoy. He didn't know what to do or say most of the time; life was a lot different then what the Genomes had programmed him to believe. SuperBoy noticed that life wasn't as easy as he it was programmed in his head. He sometimes got confused on what to say or how to show and express what he was thinking but he was slowly learning how to react to situations and how to get along with the rest of the team.

For the first time SuperBoy actually participated in the groups discussion. But before he could finish his sentence Red Tornado appeared on their screen in the cave to let them know to be ready for Batmans arrival. All five of them at once darted to the main entrance of the teams headquarters to greet Batman. Batman, who never showed much emotion, actually looked sort of pleased to be delivering the groups first mission.

Batman told them that he would feel more comfortable to talk to the group inside the cave, so all six of them made their way inside. The group gathered at the main table and eagerly waited for Batman to tell them their mission. Batman spoke and explained to them that their assignment was to find out what started the fire at Cadmus. "Seriously Bats that sounds pretty boring?" asked Kid Flash. Robin, always seeing that bright side of things, said "Its not that bad, don't forget the fire is what led us to SuperBoy."

Then everyone for some reason stared at SuperBoy, he then felt shy and uncomfortable. Miss Martian, who is fond of SuperBoy, noticed how he felt and asked Batman questions about the mission to try to get every ones attention off of SuperBoy to relieve his awkward feeling. He was grateful for this. After Batman left and the others were blabbering on SuperBoy approached Miss Martian and awkwardly whispered a thank you to her, she blushed, and they made there way to the team.

Then they all left for to the Cadmus building.

Once they were there they realized the building was a complete disaster; the results after they took down the monster that was attacking them when they were escaping. They noticed that the building being completely crushed was going to make their task a problem. With all the huge broken chunks of cement from the building, how where they going to be able to examine anything or find any clues. Before they could even think of what they were going to do Miss Martian was already using her telekinetic powers to move the chunks of rocks out of the way so the group could work and SuperBoy also helped by tossing away the chucks with his super strength.

But the team had to teach SuperBoy to control his strength because he nearly tossed one of the chunks across the town. After a few minutes of letting Miss Martian and SuperBoy clear the area the team was ready to start investigating. They weren't really sure what to be looking for or what to expect to find but they had to try. Since they didn't know what to expect they decided to split up into groups.

And to no ones surprise Miss Martian volunteered to go with SuperBoy. So that left for the other group to consist of Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. But because Kid Flash is the "adventuress" and cocky one he said "Robin you go with Aqualad I'll investigate by myself. So that was that, they split into groups and explored trying to find clues to what started the fire.

After half and hour they had nothing. But they knew they couldn't go back to Batman with no information, so they had to keep on looking. Robin felt disappointed in not finding anything, one because he was Batmans protégé so Batman expected more from him, and two he was the youngest and smallest one of the team but the smartest so he had to prove himself.

Right when they all just felt like giving up they heard a noise, and saw a pile of gigantic rocks that they decided to not move start shaking. They all gathered around the rocks, no one really sure of what to do. Then not knowing what to expect, Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad, and Miss Martian got into a fighting position. Yet SuperBoy just stayed calm, he started to feel a strange feeling like he had a connection to the mysterious thing moving, he felt the urge to help it, what ever _it_ was.

So even though Aqualad advised him not to get to close to it, SuperBoy went straight to the pile and slowly started moving the rocks out of the way, deforming the pile. Then once the creature had less weight on it, it punched the rocks out of its way. At first all they saw was a normal female human body, but they were all speechless when it stood up. When it, or _she_ stood up they saw a beautiful girl, with stunning crystal clear blue eyes, with long black hair that went down to her waist, and had a slight resemblance to SuperBoy. Another thing is she had on a white jumpsuit with the red Superman insignia on it that was exactly a copy of the one that SuperBoy wore when Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash had discovered him in the lower levels of Cadmus.

She suddenly got scared when she saw the group and flew up(apparently possessing more of Supermans powers than SuperBoy) to create distance between her and the group but when she saw SuperBoy her expression completely changed, she came back down, with a happy expression on her face and got closer to SuperBoy. She obviously knew who he was but he had no clue to what was going on but he still felt that strange connection with her.

The team had no clue what to do but they obviously thought that this was something the Justice League had to know about. A few minutes after the team called the Justice League they were there. They hadn't been told what was wrong but they probably figured it out when they saw the girl. No one knew who she was and she hadn't said a word yet, she just kept little distance between her and SuperBoy.

After a few seconds of discussion Superman approached the girl and asked her who she was. She responded "My name is SuperGirl" I was created with your DNA but also mixed with human DNA(meaning her and SuperBoy were not related).

Superman with a surprised look on his face asked "Why were you created?" "I was created by Cadmus for the same reason SuperBoy was. to reproduce more Kryptonians woith SuperBoy, but I was created long before SuperBoy and have more powers than him, he would have them too but he was released to early." she responded. Every one was puzzled, but the fact was that SuperGirl was female version of SuperBoy, and after getting Martian Man Hunter to read her thoughts the Justice League saw that she was good and decided to make her part of the Young Justice team.

There were still things to be investigated about this girl but Superman decided to make her part of the team and give her a secret identity like the rest. The rest can be figured out later. There is much to learn about SuperGirl but for now she is part of the team; which seems to be a good thing for SuperBoy because he hasn't taken his eyes off of SuperGirl.


End file.
